Shepardon
Shepardon, also known as Shepherdon, is a kaiju from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing the Ultraman Ginga S television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * King Caesar vs Shepardon Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Long ago, Shepardon was a monster that peacefully coexists with the underground race known as the Victorians and befriended with one of them, Hiyori. However, when a civil war ensued between the use of Victory Lancer, Shepardon was influenced by the battle and rampaged until a Victorian used the item and becomes Ultraman Victory to stop it. Eventually Shepardon returns back to its former self. After the battle, several Victorians had banished to the other dimension, among them was Hiyori. In modern times Shepardon lived in harmony with the Victorians, coming to the surface when Alien Chibu started to steal the Victorian Stones. The first stone was being taken by Android One Zero, Shepardon made his attempt to reclaim it but, was attacked by the earth defense known as UPG and was forced to retreat. It appeared again butwas too late to grab another one of the stones. Just then Android One Zero MonsLives into the monster, EX Red King. Both monsters clashed until EX Red King got the upper hand, but Ultraman Victory came to finish of EX Red King. Shepardon would fight alongside Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Ginga many times until he was transformed into a Spark Doll after being defeated by Velokron. Shepardon would be summoned from his Spark Doll form to aid the Ultras in their battle against evil kaiju. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Height: 48 meters * Weight: 48,000 tons * Origin: Victorian civilization * Subtitle: Underground Sacred Beast 'Abilities' * Giant Hands: Shepardon possess huge hands which may be useful in combat. * Burrowing: Using said hands, Shepardon can burrow underneath the ground at a moderate speed. * Victorium Crystal: On the back of Shepardon is a Victorium crystal that is 10x stronger than normal ones. * Shepardon Victorium Flash: Shepardon can fire energy blasts from his mouth. When this is done, the crystal on his back glows. By charging his Victorium crystal, Shepardon can release an even more stronger variant of Shepardon Victorium Flash that able to destroy monsters in one hit.. * Energy Restoration: Using the Victorium Stone, Shepardon can release a beam of soft light to will heal injuries and give Ultras energy. * Dermal Armor. 'Strength & Feats' * Alongside Ultraman Victory and Sadora, defeated Gudon. * Sent Velokron skyrocketing with his Shepardon Victorium Beam. * Destroyed Lunatyx. 'Weaknesses' * Cannot resists multiple beam hits at once. * Energy can be drained. Gallery Sherperdon.png|Shepardon in Ultraman Ginga S Ex redking vs shepardon.jpg|Shepardon vs EX Red King in Ultraman Ginga S Gudon vs shepardon and victory.jpg|Shepardon and Ultraman Victory vs Gudon in Ultraman Ginga S gingas1_201408280318404b7.jpg|Shepardon defends Gomora in Ultraman Ginga S Ganq vs shepardon.png|Shepardon vs Gan-Q in Ultraman Ginga S Shepardon_hugging_victory_2.png|Shepardon defendin Ultraman Victory from Velokron in Ultraman Ginga S SHEPARDON-VICTORY.jpg|Shepardon in Ultra Fight Victory Shepardon vs lunatyx.jpg|Shepardon vs Lunatyx in Ultra Fight Victory Imagesjsjsjjsjsjss.jpg|Sherpadon Victorium Flash Imagesneefychncnj.jpg|Energy Restore Ultraman_X_Cyber_Shepherdon_Card.png|Cyber Shepardon Card Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters